Of Death and Laughter
by 1010'jin
Summary: Serenity is determined to get the solitary Princess of Saturn to attend her daughter's 19th birthday bash. Love, sparks, and cake fly...oh my! shoujoai Chibi Usa x Hotaru pairing Further summary inside...M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: It is customary for the Moon Kingdom to host extravagant balls, and nearly all the planets attend them, except for the solitary and desolate planet of Saturn. Serenity is determined to get the dark princess of the death planet to attend her daughter's 19th birthday bash… shoujo-ai… Chibi-Usa x Hotaru pairing.

Of Death and Laughter 

"Mother?"

Serenity glanced up from where she was sitting idly behind her massive desk, doodling on a contract that her advisors wanted her to look through.

"Yes, dear?" A young woman stepped into the room shyly, closing the door behind her. Following her mother's gesture to sit, she slowly relaxed in a chair that nearly swallowed her frame up. Nervously tucking strands of pink hair behind her ear, her gaze flicked from her mother's warm face to the paperwork and back again.

Unable to draw upon the usual courage and boldness she possessed, the princess instead asked, "H-hey…what's that you're drawing on?" The queen looked quizzically down at the contract, and then her blue eyes widened. Frantically she went about erasing her pictures and squiggly lines, pieces of eraser flying through the air.

"Oh, this? Er, Luna and Artemis wanted me to look over this but quite frankly—" She paused, looking around the empty room suspiciously before leaning across the desk, beckoning her daughter forward. After complying, she continued, "—it's actually quite confusing."

The girl, known as Princess Usagi, or Chibi-usa to close friends, barely avoided a face plant in the desk by leaning back abruptly, opted to sweatdrop instead.

"Would you like me to take a look at it? I've been helping Miss Luna with her paperwork for some time now." Serenity gratefully shoved the work into her daughter's capable hands, leaning back with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know why your father wants me to do such things!" She murmured, closing her eyes and pouting prettily in mock distress. "They are so…so…"

"Confusing?"

"Yes."

"Annoying?"

"Definitely yes."

"A waste of your time?

"Oh, dear me, yes!!"

"…you call this thing here 'hard'?"

"Of cour—ehh?!?" Serenity cut her complaints short, curiously watching her daughter fly through her work with a practiced ease. "How…how do you do that?"

Princess Usagi rolled her eyes, flipping another page. "It's quite easy. This one here's a bill about something father destroyed while sword-fighting a soldier. This other one is a receipt from the dressmaker that makes your dresses. All you do is sign on the line and send it back."

"…Oh…" All Serenity could do is gape. Social skills were her forte, not political contracts and such. "Ahem…well, uh…ah, yes!! What was it that you wanted to ask me, dear?"

Usagi blanched, hoping that she wouldn't actually have to ask, but really too curious to run away. Looking at her hands, she fumbled around a bit before stuttering, "W-well, you know h-how you throw balls a-and things, right? Um…well…"

Serenity looked puzzled, before comprehension dawning on her. "Oh! Don't worry about it! Of _course_ I will throw you a wonderful party for your birthday! You only turn 19 for the first time once, you know."

"It's not that…well, it kind of is, actually…" Usagi admitted. "I have been wondering for a long time…why hasn't the princess from Saturn ever attend any of your parties? Even Pluto comes, too, and she herself prefers to keep to herself."

The atmosphere became silent, and Usagi fidgeted in her seat. She hadn't seen her mother look this preoccupied for a long time. The distant, far-off look in her eyes—she surely must be reminiscing on some past memory.

'_Why, the mere name of Saturn is considered a taboo in this kingdom_,' Usagi mused; '_I wonder what must have happened.' _

"It's not as if we do not like her, the princess," Serenity started softly, breaking through Usagi's thoughts. "It's just that ever since I first met her when I was but a young woman, a little younger than you are now, she was always so troubled and silent. She was a lovely lady, but it took a lot to draw her out of her protection shell that she created around her heart."

"She must be around your age, right?" Usagi asked, "I mean, since you knew her when you were my age and all…wait…what's wrong?" Her mother had a pained expression on her face.

"She should be. She should be older than me, older than Pluto." Serenity murmured, chin sinking into her palm.

"So why isn't she? What do you mean by 'she should be'? What happened?"

"In Luna's lessons, have you heard her mention what the Senshi of Saturn's powers are?" Serenity asked instead.

"Senshi…she doesn't really like to talk about Saturn, so no, she hasn't. I know the others, though. Mercury is well-known for her incredible brain, Venus controls the various emotions but mostly love, Mars wields fire, Jupiter is known for her strength and use of electricity, Uranus controls the winds, Neptune has the water elements, and Pluto guards the Gate of Time…did I get it right?"

Serenity beamed. "Yes, yes you did." She paused. "Have you ever met the Senshi before?" Usagi shook her head.

"They're always guarding this one place in the city; it's like they're in this trance. Why?"

"Before I became queen with your late father, Endymion, the prince from Earth, I was a Senshi. All of us were very close friends as well, but when I accepted the crown, they dispersed back to their planets to regain their crowns as well. They are all princesses of their own planets, you know."

"Really? They were actually Senshi? That's so cool!" Usagi grinned. "And…what about Saturn? She was a Senshi as well, correct?"

"Correct, except she never fought with us, like Pluto."

"Why? What was so much more important than fighting with you?" Usagi wanted to know, her indignation growing. Why did this warrior think she was above fighting side by side with her wonderful mother? Pluto had a plausible excuse—she had to guard the Gate.

Serenity chuckled. "It's not as simple as that, daughter. She also had an important task to do. To complete this task, she had to seal herself up in her planet."

"That's still no reason!" Usagi sputtered, still feeling slightly miffed. "What was her 'important' duty?"

Her mother hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Saturn is the Senshi of Death. She is far older than any other Senshi in this universe for a reason. Her duty is to sleep until the time comes for her to awaken. Only the Great Messiah can wake her up and bring her to her full potential."

They both settled into an amiable silence for a while, Usagi contemplating all the information her mother had fed her.

"But…but that still does not answer the questions I asked. What is her duty? Why isn't she as old as you say her to be?"

Serenity closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead wearily. All of the remembering was making her head hurt and her heart throb. When she opened her eyes again, Usagi was watching her attentively, thoroughly enraptured in this twisted tale.

"As the Senshi of Death, she awakened only when summoned to restart the cycle of life. In doing so, she dies, while peace is restored. When she is reborn, she is sealed back in her planet to begin the cycle again."

"You mean that she has died multiple times already?" She wanted to know. Serenity nodded. Usagi slammed her palms onto the desk, rising to her feet. "That's terrible!" She shouted. "Why does she have to die in doing so? It is not fair!"

"It is her duty, Usagi," Serenity said, lips compressed sorrowfully. "She cannot escape her duty, nor can we escape ours. Sometime or another, all of the Senshi have died, including me. With her powers, we have been able to live on. She is Eternity. The Princess of Saturn will live forever, as the rest of the Senshi as well."

"Why do they live forever? Do we as well?" Usagi demanded heatedly, crossing her arms, and tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"It is tentative," Serenity muttered, "You and I are not for certain. Usually a Senshi does not become Queen, nor does a queen marry a person of a different race, such as Earthlings. Usually the royal line produces an heir to become queen, and that heir marries a person from the Moon. But the circumstances we are in are quite different than anything this kingdom has ever faced."

"Oh," Usagi said, and losing some of her steam, sank back into the chair.

The two fell into silence again.

Then: "Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

…

"Is it possible to have Saturn come to my 19th birthday party?" Her eyes looked at her mother, beseechingly. "I want to meet her."

Feeling her lips curl up into a wide grin, Serenity said, "Let me contact Mercury and see what she thinks."

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU MOTHER!!!" Usagi leaped over the desk and gave her mother a bone-crushing hug.

She laughed, patting her daughter's head fondly. "It's not for certain, but it's certainly not out of the question. Now go to sleep. You're going to have a busy week."

"Alright!" Usagi sang, waltzing out of the room. Poking her head back in, she said a quick 'Good night!' before zipping up to her room.

Serenity shook her head, smiling. "Quirky little kid."

"You used to be the exact same way, your Highness," Luna laughed, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Jumping from conversation topics like that—you two are very much alike!" Artemis, her husband and commander of the army, placed something on the desk.

"Yes, well, it's quite refreshing to be around her," Artemis agreed similarly. "But, your Highness, do you really think Lady Mercury will be able to find a way to awaken Saturn without any extra effects?"

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" The queen laughed delightedly, content now that she got her dessert. "Oooh, ice cream!"

On the balcony above the silent gardens, the Princess of the Moon Kingdom gazed upon Earth, then strained a bit to see the other planets. She felt disappointed when she could not see the Outer Planets. She also felt strangely excited and hopeful to whether Mercury could revive this mysterious person.

"Saturn…" She whispered, closing her eyes as the cold wind caressed her skin, "Who are you exactly?" Cupping her ears as if hoping for an answer, she listened and waited.

Finally, as she was about to turn away, dejected, she heard someone say:

_I am but a shadow, Princess Usagi of the Moon. We may not meet in this lifetime._

"What do you mean 'we may not meet'? I want to meet you! Please!" Usagi whirled around frantically, looking for the location of the voice. In the silence, Usagi sank to her knees, thinking that the owner of the mysterious voice had left.

_It is not possible for anyone to see me_, the person finally said. The voice seemed saddened and full of pain and longing. _No one has ever been able to see me because I have been sealed away for eternity. You cannot see me, Princess. It was miraculous that you can hear my voice._

"Where are you? I want to see you!"

_You cannot see me, Princess. I am truly, truly sorry. I wish you could._

"So do I! Tell me where you are, please!" Usagi faintly heard a swish of fabric, and felt the breath of someone by her ear. She stood still, afraid that if she turned around she would not be able to see the person.

_I am here._

"Can…can I look at you now?" Usagi whispered, her heart pounding. She did not understand the rush she felt when she listened to this voice. It was a curious feeling.

…_Yes._

Slowly, hopefully, Usagi turned to face the person who made her heart beat faster. Opening her eyes, her mouth fell open with the sight of the young woman in front of her.

Her hand unconsciously rose so as to touch the soft looking dark hair. It fell in waves down to the small of her back, and the girl had the appearance of being delicate and quiet. When she met her eyes, Usagi felt a shock run through her system. The intense violet, the uncertain twitch of her pink lips…

"Beautiful," Usagi breathed.

_You…you can see me?_ The girl's mouth twisted into a delighted smile and let out a soft, tinkling laugh, and Usagi felt her breath being taken away. This…_this_ was the so-called 'dangerous' Senshi of Death? How could one of such beauty kill as her duty?

_Oh, I am so happy!_ She sighed, turning slightly to gaze up at the stars. _It has been so long…_

"What's your name?"

She turned to smile at the princess, radiating a sort of subdued happiness.

_You may call me Hotaru, Princess of the Moon Kingdom. _

"Hotaru…it's so pretty…oh! And please don't call me 'Princess'. I'd prefer it if you call me Usagi." Usagi paused, thinking back to her previous actions. Only her mother and the princesses of the Inner and Outer planets were allowed to call her by her first name… why did she allow a girl she did not know well to do so?

_Usagi…_Hotaru murmured, as if tasting the name. Usagi shuddered pleasantly, the way she said it sounded so…so…sensual and smooth. _Usagi, it is a very, very big honor to meet you._

Suddenly, a fierce wind ripped about, making Hotaru's image distort slightly. The girl from Saturn narrowed her eyes, and then gave a saddened look to her.

"What's happening?" Usagi asked, looking around.

_It is time for me to go. My planet is beckoning me once more…It tires me to venture from my palace._ Hotaru smiled slightly, stepping up onto the balcony railing. Closing her eyes, she prepared to let herself fade into nothingness and back to her body, when she felt something warm and unmistakably solid encircle her wrist. Her eyes flew open, shocked, and flew to where Usagi's hand gripped hers.

_(This girl,)_ Hotaru thought, _(How can she touch me?)_

"Wait!" Usagi cried tearfully, "Will I ever see you again?"

Hotaru set her lips in a straight line, forcing her detached mask to settle about her features.

_I am but a shadow, Princess Usagi of the Moon. We may have met, but that is all._

And, with Usagi gazing helplessly at her disappearing acquaintance, both girls felt their eyes tear up. Although their meeting had been short, they both knew that the other was somebody special…a special friend that they could never know.

'_No,'_ Usagi thought determinedly, swiping at the tears with her arm, _'I shall assist Mercury, and together we can bring Hotaru here. I want to meet her again.'_

"So," Serenity carefully asked Mercury, who typed furiously at her small computer that she carried around, "Can you do it?"

Holding her breath, Serenity sat tense until Mercury looked up and smiled.

"Yes. Yes, we can wake her up."

((A/N: So, what do you think? I thought this was a great idea, 'cause I don't see enough of this pairing. They'd be so sweet together, don't you think?

You know the world-wide system of updating. If you want another chapter (which I would be more than happy to provide) then I'm going to have to request some reviews from anyone who made me happy enough to read this.

C'mon, please? It'll make me a very happy person….

Eh…any suggestions would be wonderful also.))


	2. Chapter 2

Of Death and Laughter

_Chapter Two_

Princess Usagi was still awake.

Although she had tried with all of her might to allow sleep to embrace her, she could not sweep the images of her night visitor from her mind. '_Hotaru'_, Usagi thought as she idly twirled her pink locks with her fingers.

She stood from her futon once more, slipping on a silken robe, and padded quietly to the door. Closing the door gently behind her, Usagi all but flew down the hall. Arriving out of breath in front of Mercury's bedchamber, she knew it was very late (or very early), but she could not just lay still. She knocked quietly, since she knew she would be heard. Indeed she was heard, as she was granted entrance—not by Mercury, but by Jupiter, who looked a tad disheveled from sleep.

"Good evening," Usagi murmured softly once Jupiter shut the doors. Jupiter smiled at her sleepily, brushing brown hair from her eyes, as she nodded back. She led the princess over to the desk where Mercury was flying through notes, books, and computer codes, eyes narrowed with concentration. Usagi noted, with amusement, that while Jupiter was struggling to stay awake with the help of coffee, Mercury had no trouble staying alert and awake.

"Greetings, Princess," Mercury addressed her shortly, glancing up for a moment. "What brings you to my chambers this fine morning?"

Usagi blushed. "I, um, I apologize for intruding, Lady Mercury, but I confess that I am not able to sleep. How does the research go?" She thanked Jupiter quietly in response to the mug of coffee she was handed, crimson eyes studying the Mercurian bluenette closely.

"The research is slow, but it goes steadily," Mercury answered, ceasing her rapid movements for the time being and falling back against the seat, "And I surmise that I shall be able to come up with a conclusion within days. If I have calculated correctly, which I am not sure as I am dreadfully tired, we shall have the Princess of Saturn arrive in the Moon Kingdom within a week before your birthday celebration."

Usagi squealed happily, running around the massive desk and mountains of paper to tackle Mercury in a huge hug. "Oh, Ami, I don't know how I can thank you!"

"It seems to be very important to you, so I am doing my best," Mercury laughed, ignoring the use of her real name as they were in her private chambers, "We all do our best to make you happy, Usagi-chan." Usagi beamed, and whirled around to give Jupiter a rib-crushing embrace as well. This would have cracked anyone else's ribs, but Jupiter being Jupiter, she merely grunted and returned the favor, being extra careful not to bruise the princess's delicate skin with her monstrous strength.

"I am curious, however," Mercury said as she rubbed gently at her throbbing temples, "as to why exactly the presence of Saturn excites you so much. She has not attended for as long as I can remember—not even your mother's birthdays."

"And you haven't met her, either," Jupiter muttered groggily, burrowing back under the covers. The princess of Jupiter definitely was not a nocturnal creature—that much was for certain.

"True," Usagi agreed hesitantly, "But I feel as though I know her. Can…can you two keep a secret?" When she got a nod and grunt, respectively, she continued, "I actually _have_ met her."

"What?" Jupiter sat up as fast as lightning, hair in disarray, eyes wide. Mercury frowned in puzzlement.

"W-well, you see," The princess stammered, coloring slightly under the intense stares, "I haven't met her in person, per say, but I have met—what would you call it?—her projected image. She wasn't entirely _there_, but…" She closed her eyes, and smiled slowly and softly in memory. "…but I could touch her."

"Touch her, you say…" Jupiter said, looking more awake now that she had registered some interesting news. "Ami, is…is that possible? We tried it once, remember? When all of the senshi—ah, excuse me…_princesses_ were on their own planets, and we called a universal meeting. Do you remember that?"

Mercury nodded. "I do remember." Her eyes crinkled slightly as her lips quirked slightly into a humorous half-smile. "I also remember that Serenity was so overjoyed to see us after all that time." She hmm'd softly, still smiling in remembrance.

Jupiter let out a noise that seemed to be a cross between a snort and a laugh. "Boy, do I ever. She attempted to tackle Mars, right?"

Usagi jumped on the bed, eyes sparkling in fascination and a glint of mischievousness. She smirked. "Attempted', you say?"

"Yep. She ended up getting a bruise on her forehead, though. Luckily the meeting was within the six of us, so she didn't have to go through the humiliation again."

"Again?" Jupiter nodded, and the two leaned closer like conspiring thieves. "Do tell, Ma-ko-to-chaaaan."

Jupiter grinned in spite of herself. "Oh, we're bad, bad people, Usagi. Why, if your mother heard us talking like this behind her back—"

"She'd probably start crying." Mercury finished, removing her glasses carefully and setting them down in a drawer. She swiveled back around to face the two, a positively evil gleam in her normally serene eyes.

Usagi paused in her laughter. "You said 'the meeting was within the six of us', right?"

"That's correct, Princess."

The princess shot an annoyed glare at Jupiter, who held up her hands in a sign of peace. "I _told_ you not to call me that when no one's around. I hate it when people say that _period_."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"Shush, you," Mercury admonished the brunette motherly, "the _Princess_ is trying to tell us something." Giggling, she caught the pillow that was thrown point-blanc at her head. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself there. What were you about to ask us?"

Usagi sniffed, crossing her arms and pointing her nose into the air haughtily, pout mode in full force. "Well, I was going to say something, but Ami-chan had to be so mean and tease me. First Makoto-chan, now you! Whatever have I done to deserve this? Nothing! I'm a perfectly innocent, sweet little girl. Mou, you're so mean, you two." As if to further this comment, she started sniffing and rubbing her eyes cutely.

"Oh, no. Not this again. If you have nothing else to say, we're going to sleep," Jupiter said roughly, turning over and placing her pillow over her head.

"You wouldn't!" Usagi gasped.

"Try me. G'night, Princess." Jupiter replied in a muffled voice.

"Ami?" Usagi stared at the Mercurian in horror as she herself lifted the bedcovers and slid in, immediately turning away from the princess to face the wall.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Mercury cooed.

"Argh! It's impossible to deal with a normally impossible Makoto, but _you_, Ami? Fine! Fine, I'll tell you."

Mercury sat up, looking quite amused. "You say it as if it's a burden to say it."

Jupiter sat up also, looking grumpy. "You also forgot that it's really early in the morning, and you're just preventing us from sleeping. And you know first hand what happens exactly when I don't get enough sleep." Usagi grinned sheepishly in response.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll let you two sleep now. It's not that important, anyways." As she got up, however, the two in bed both sighed and shook their heads before calling out, "Wait."

When she turned, Jupiter explained, "You've made us curious enough. Besides, we'll never be able to sleep as it is. Just spill, and we'll answer to the best of our sleep-deprived brains can allow us."

"Alright. So, you know when you said there were six of you attending the meeting? Who attended it?"

This time, it was Mercury who answered. "Myself, Venus, Mars, Serenity, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune, of course. Who did you expect to come?"

"What about Earth? Or Saturn or Pluto?" Saturn she knew for sure, but wasn't Pluto supposed to attend the universal meetings no matter what?

"Oh. Well, Earth didn't have a princess at the time. It had a prince—your late father, Endymion—but in fact no men attended these meetings. They sort of acted as a reunion of sorts, but without alcohol and with more headaches and paperwork. Pluto was dealing with an emergency at the moment, and sent us a message beforehand. She did attend Serenity's birthday, however—something she never usually does."

"Why?"

"Well, I suppose to make it up for your mother. Serenity understands Pluto must attend her duties first and foremost, so it delighted her to no end to have her come to her birthday. It was her nineteenth, I believe. Does the situation sound familiar?" Mercury winked.

"Eheh…uh, yeah." Usagi blushed slightly. "But, that is…what about Saturn, I mean?"

"Saturn…" Mercury sighed, tucking her knees under her chin. "Always the one that befuddled me."

"Saturn never attended the meetings," Jupiter answered instead, "In fact, it was always thought that something was terribly awry if she did actually attend. She's supposed to stay sealed up in her palace, you know?"

"Why isn't it a problem for her to awaken now, though?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure about that one. Ask Ami that one—she's the smart little genius, remember?"

"You're right. Ami?"

Silence.

"Er, Ami-chan?"

More silence.

Then Ami let out a loud snore.

Jupiter and Usagi sweatdropped. "Okay, scratch that idea. I'll ask her later." Usagi padded over to the door, but before she opened it, she turned back. "Oh yeah. Thanks, Makoto-chan. Tell Ami-chan I said 'thanks', too, alright?"

"No problem. Now scram and try to sleep before I personally knock you out, okay?"

Usagi winced at the possibility of being on the receiving end of Makoto's ferocious punches. "Gotcha."

"Night, Princess."

"…"

"Did you just growl at me?"

"And if I did?"

"Hmph. Whatever."

"…good night, Jupiter. Sweet dreams." She closed the doors with a soft click.


	3. Chapter 3

--

Of Death and Laughter

--

Barren.

As far as the eye could see, only empty, desolate land came to view.

Lonely.

Here the ruler of Saturn knelt, the fine gray dust whipping around her, her unfocused violet eyes unblinking. She was staring at a single star, so faint that the naked eye could barely sense it, and as she did her heart—long thought dead, burned to ashes and leaving her chest hollow—thumped. It wasn't unpleasant, but the feeling was strange.

Rising to her feet, Saturn primly brushed the dust from her shimmering gown, so purpled that it seemed black. Her hair, long now (the only thing about her that aged) so that it tumbled to the floor, a hint of violet at the temples, flicked gracefully behind her as she turned to walk to her lone palace.

Just as she was about to cross the threshold, her ears picked up an unfamiliar noise. Stopping, but not turning the entire way to face the intruder, expressionless eyes examined the pocket of space that began to distort and glow.

"A hologram?" Saturn wondered to herself, facing it fully and crossing her arms, waiting. She didn't have to wait terribly long before it exploded, a blindingly white energy lighting the area around it. She didn't flinch as the mild pain made itself known behind her eyes—an annoying migraine would come upon her soon enough—instead peering curiously into the light source, searching for any hint of its sender.

"Ahh, I feel sick…" A light, feminine voice groaned, and dry heaves could be heard.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I should have warned you about the transportation as it gets quite tedious after the first couple of minutes."

"Ah, don't worry about it" the first female was saying just as the light dissipated.

In its wake two ladies stood, one clad in a pure white dress, the other in a uniform that invoked nostalgic memories. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for the pair to notice her. She had, after all, nothing but time. They did look vaguely familiar, though.

"Ahem."

The one in the uniform immediately pushed in front of the woman with the strange hairstyle, hands up defensively. Piercing blue eyes scanned her intensely, body tense and ready to defend if needed.

Saturn herself was nonchalant, relaxed against the cold stone pillar by the entrance of Titan Castle.

"Who are you?" Mercury demanded. Saturn raised an eyebrow. It seemed the scanner resting on the bridge of the Senshi of Water and Ice's nose blocked her energy signal—perhaps it only detected youma?

"I should ask the same of you, foreigners intruding on my planet," The ruler replied, her monotonous voice carrying easily across the empty space. "But it seems while I know who you are, Mercury, you do not remember my face."

"Saturn!" Neo-Queen Serenity rushed out from behind Mercury, blonde hair flying behind her. Ignoring Mercury's confused cries, she flew over and grasped at Saturn's cold hands with her warm ones, her smile creating a light of its own.

"My Queen." Saturn smiled faintly, but her eyes did not change its blank look. "You seem well."

"I've been wonderful! Oh, but the work I have to do is such a drag!" She complained. "Mercury! Come over here—it's Saturn!"

The bluenette walked over, removing the scanner from her eyes and nodding at her. "Hello, Saturn."

"It has been a while, Mercury." Saturn said. They shook hands for a bit longer, as their queen looked on.

Serenity watched them closely, hands on her hips, a stern yet inexcrutable expression set on her dainty features. They shook a bit longer, as if hoping to appease her.

Finally, fed up with their silent hand-shaking, she threw her hands up into the air, crying, "Enough! You two will hug and you will _like_ it!" On the word 'like' she roughly pushed the two at each other, the two women barely avoiding a painful headbutt.

"Still the same, I see." Saturn smirked wryly, looking a bit amused. She bowed slightly. "Welcome to my planet, Queen. Mercury. I have a suspicion as to why you traveled this far to talk to me, but for now let us go inside and warm. Outsiders are unused to the cold, so you shall surely get a chill standing out here."

As if just realizing the temperature, Serenity jumped, wrapping her arms about herself. "Ack! It's freezing out here!"

Mercury grinned. "Yes, well, the Moon Kingdom _does_ happen to be a bit closer to the sun."

"Let us go, then." Saturn ushered her guests inside, closing the door firmly behind them, cutting off the cutting winds. Showing them into a surprisingly luxurious dining hall, she motioned for them to warm themselves by the fire.

"Blankets are in the cupboard to your right. I shall bring the warm refreshments in just a moment." Then, in a whirl of purple, she was gone.

"Wow," Mercury said softly, sinking into a soft chair, "It's been so long since we've met, don't you think?"

Serenity's blue eyes were pained and reminiscent. "Too long."

"I am inclined to agree," Saturn spoke up, setting steaming mugs on the table, "if it not for the fact that my presence tends to bring about unwelcome events." She smiled dryly. "Cheers."

"You still startle me as always, Saturn." Serenity said, a hand pressed to her heart, smiling. "Especially when we first met."

"You were…what was it…only fifteen human years. Very young."

"Ah, yes," Serenity smiled fondly, eyes glazed over in reminiscence. "I remember."

"If I may inquire," Mercury broke in softly, cautiously, "what were the circumstances of your meeting?"

"I do not mind," Serenity exclaimed, but shot a worried glance at the dark ruler beside her. "That is, if you do not mind, Saturn."

Saturn lifted her teacup from the delicate saucer, the movements very precise and graceful—something that even after decades of experience and observation, Queen Serenity could not master to its fullest. Saturn's eyelashes fluttered slightly, and her ruby lips, so stark against her pale face, parted in a silent exhalation of satisfaction.

"I imagine it is not much different than yours, Mercury," Saturn shrugged casually, a nonchalant expression, as always, settled across her ethereal features. "But in any case, I have no qualms against it."

"Heavenly!" Serenity clapped her hands gleefully. The once-customary action caused the bluenette to muffle a snigger behind her closed fist, and Saturn bit back the urge to smirk. The queen ignored their reactions and continued on with shining eyes. Saturn sat back, staring at the blonde with a bemused look, the edges tinted with faint depression.

"Saturn?"

She glanced up, a sharp look at the ready on instinct. "Yes, my queen?"

"Oh, fiddle-faddle," Serenity snorted, waving a hand, "enough with the 'your highness' mush. I hear it quite enough from everyone back at the palace, thank you very much."

Mercury looked up at this, setting the cup carefully back on the saucer. "That comment reminds me very much of what your daughter mentioned to me earlier. Like mother like daughter, I suppose."

"Hmph. What is that supposed to mean, Mercury?" Serenity mock-glared at the woman, who smiled back at her good-naturedly.

"I mean no offense, Queen. Usagi merely forbade Jupiter and me from calling her 'Princess' in her presence." Mercury turned to the dark-haired lady. "Do you think she inherited this stubborn nature from someone, Saturn?"

Saturn propped up her fist on her fist, relaxing into a contemplative pose. Her face shifted into an utterly blank slate in an instant, almost naturally. "At the risk of being rude I must ask you to desist from calling our queen a stubborn pig, Mercury. It would deflate her ego, I'm afraid."

Serenity sat there, blinking, as Mercury burst into laughter and Saturn sat back, looking satisfied, a smear of smugness in her darkened eyes.

"You…" she said. "You just insulted me!" The queen shook her head, grinning wryly. "Yes, yes, very funny, the both of you. If you were not two of my closest comrades I would not have let you get away with that so easily."

"Ah, your majesty," Saturn said, face still expressionless, "it is unfortunate for you that we are two of your closest comrades. You have confided in us many times. Don't think I forgot—in my mind, centuries are nothing but fleeting moments."

"It is true," Serenity nodded, "I do trust both of you very much. I have requested your help many times, and I have helped you many times in turn. However, I am afraid that I have one last request of you, Saturn."

"I see." Though there was no change in expression, the temperature around the monarch of the isolated planet dropped dramatically. A faint outline of raw aura, a pounding black power, appeared, and the air thrummed with tension. "I was not informed that there was any unrest, Queen Serenity. What is it that troubles you?"

"Oh, please do not fret," Serenity smiled reassuringly. "It is nothing ominous of the sort at all. I would have sent Pluto with the utmost urgency if it was so—which I am certainly glad there is none. It is something very important to me, though."

"I shall help you in any way I am able to, your majesty," Saturn replied, "but my resources, unfortunately, are limited. Still, anything of mine is at your disposal."

"Thank you," the queen said with sincerity apparent in her shimmering blue eyes. "What you say means much to me." Saturn inclined her head, never breaking eye-contact. Her long, inky-black hair slid over her colorless skin.

"Perhaps you should inform Saturn of your request now, Queen Serenity," Mercury said quietly.

"Oh! Oh, yes, that is a very good idea." Serenity straightened, and the two monarchs' gazes clashed. "Saturn, I behest of you—"

Saturn leaned forward slightly.

"—if the Immortals are willing—which is you, by the way, and Pluto—"

Saturn nodded oh-so-slightly, more like a muscle spasm than anything. Her gaze was solemn.

"—then I would wish for you to join us in the marvelous celebration of Usagi's birthday!"

Saturn barely caught herself from falling flat on her face on the tile flooring. An eyebrow rose high on her forehead. "You wish me to what?"

"I wish for you to join us in the marvelous celebration of Usagi's birthday!" Serenity exclaimed, a bit impatiently, arms waving around.

Saturn inhaled slowly. Exhaling just as slowly, she said in a low tone, "Birthday?"

Serenity nodded eagerly, arms a blur as she reached out to clasp Saturn's cold hands with her own warm ones. "Please, Saturn. It would mean so much to Usagi—and me—if you could come. I haven't seen you in ages, nor has anyone else besides Mercury!"

"It seems you have forgotten that I am forbidden to leave my planet, Serenity, in cases other than severe emergencies—like the ultimate destruction of worlds." Her stare was a little on the admonishing side, and Serenity looked properly chastened.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Saturn sighed, rubbing her temples as she felt the headache coming on. "Anyways, you know I dislike crowded places, and face it—you love entertaining people. I would feel deathly uncomfortable at your palace."

"Oh, I…I see…" Serenity looked down. "I should have known. I'm sorry, Saturn. It's just that…Usagi was looking forward to meeting you, and I don't want to break my promise with her."

Saturn sighed harder, feeling the expected guilt creeping onto her like she shadows she blanketed herself in on a regular basis. "Stop that. Please."

"Stop what, Saturn?" Serenity was still sulking sadly, looking like a puppy that had been kicked and then splashed muddy water onto.

"Your depressed stare. It is not going to work with me—the last time I succumbed to it, you had me running around the universes like my head was cut off because a thief stole your engagement ring." Saturn glared.

Serenity's metaphorical doggy-ears drooped even further.

Mercury watched the exchange with a resigned expression and a huge sweatdrop. "Um…" The sweatdrop became even larger when she was ignored by both queens. Hanging her head, she idly wondered why Serenity acted like a child around the stoic Saturn. Perhaps it was the only time where she could get a dose of no-nonsense besides Mars?

"AHEM." Mercury coughed into her fist, nodding when they turned towards her. "Queen Serenity neglected to mention that it is indeed possible to attend the princess' coming-of-age ceremony. I, along with some other researchers, have recently made some ground-breaking discoveries that shall allow you to come with a relatively low strain."

"I see." Saturn said. She contemplated the new facts. "Okay, then. I shall attend."

Serenity looked back and forth between the two, disbelieving. "That's it? No tantrums? No stubborn disagreements? You're going to come because she asked you and not me?"

"That is more of your job, I think," Saturn smirked slightly. "Mercury approached me with a more logical explanation."

"Hmph." Serenity allowed herself one last pout before taking on a serious expression. "In any case, I am very happy you have decided to come. Mercury shall describe any complications that may occur in the duration of your stay."

"Go on."

Mercury nodded. "Alright. To my understanding, this shall require a lot of energy and much of your time might be taken up recharging, so to speak."

"What must I do to 'recharge'?" Saturn inquired, examining Mercury carefully.

"Sleeping is the main key to boost your energy, I've found."

"Are there any other ways?"

Mercury frowned, shrugging. "Not that I know of. We've recently come upon new information, but we're currently working on deciphering it. If there are any new discoveries while you're at the palace we shall, of course, inform you."

"Sleep, eh?" Saturn mused quietly. "I have not slept since my last rebirth. It shall be interesting, don't you think?"

Her murmured words echoed in the glaringly silent room.

"Whenever you are ready to leave," Serenity said finally, "is when we shall go."

Saturn rose to her feet, quickly gathering the teacups. "I am ready."

"You do not wish to take any belongings?" Mercury asked curiously.

"I have no need for material things. Anything that I might need I am sure I can find at the palace," Saturn said. She engulfed the china with a ball of energy and fazed them out of existence. "Now, let us go."

"Alright."

The palace shimmered for a moment before dissolving into nothingness. The harsh wind sent Mercury and the queen into shivers while Saturn stood there, arms crossed. Straightening, Mercury grasped their hands and closed her eyes in concentration.

Glittering dust rose around them, circling faster and faster, and the winds grew more violent.

And then they were gone.

--

--

_Well, there you have it—chapter three from _Of Death and Laughter_. I hope you liked it (and I apologize for the lack of action). If any of you, my lovely readers, have any brilliant ideas, feel free to tell me. I have posted this as soon as I've finished, so please excuse any mistakes. Thank you very much for reading. _

_--1010'jin_

--

--

**When we truly realize that we are all alone is when we need others the most.**

**-Ronald Anthony**

--

☆


End file.
